Different control elements such as keys, switches and also touchpads or touchscreens are already known for the operation of electrical devices, especially telecommunications or communication technology devices.
An arrangement of key elements is known from EP 0 517 942 B1 for example, with the aid of which in communication terminals, especially telephones, the functions of the communication terminal shown in the display unit can be selected or scrolled to depending on the respective switching state functions and can subsequently be initiated by actuating a follow-up key or actuation key.